For example, Patent document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 57-1356) proposes training equipment constituted of a pedal-type physical training apparatus and a dog exercise apparatus driven by a rotary shaft of the pedal-type physical training apparatus, such that a dog and a person can exercise together easily and delightfully even in narrow space such as an apartment complex, irrespective of weather conditions, as if they are taking a walk.
In the training equipment, the pedal-type physical training apparatus and the dog exercise apparatus are arranged such that the person and the dug face each other. However, the apparatuses may be arranged side by side such that the person and the dog are running a face.